


In Basel

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and little puppy Toben moved to Switzerland.-very short story-
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been only a week since they moved to Switzerland because of Kyungsoo’s promotion at his work and it was his first day at his foreign workplace.  
“Who’s there Toben? Who’s there?” Chanyeol asked their small pet dog, squatting down to detach him from his leash.  
Toben quickly recognised his owner and run towards him with all his strength, greeting Kyungsoo with happy barks while jumping excitedly.  
“Hey, so this is why I had to come to the park first.” Kyungsoo smiled brightly, getting Toben up in his arms as Chanyeol walked closer.  
Toben was a little too excited and jumped back down to run another circle around his owners.  
Kyungsoo reached out a hand, greeting Chanyeol warmly and the taller placed a small kiss onto his forehead.  
“We’re still outside.” Kyungsoo stepped back, breathing out surprised.  
“This isn’t Korea, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol chuckled and noticed that Toben calmed down and sat down close by, watching the two.  
“Right. I’ll have to get used to your overflowing enthusiasm.” Kyungsoo laughed, holding onto Chanyeol’s hand with more confidence.  
“Let’s go home puppies.” Chanyeol smiled, walking toward Toben to put him back on his leash.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shouldn’t we get married here?” Chanyeol asked as they walked on a bridge between Switzerland and Germany. It was a soothing summer afternoon, with a refreshing wind and a warning sun on the sky.   
“It’s only our first month here.” Kyungsoo chuckled, feeling embarrassed by the sudden question.   
“We've been together for over eight years now.. and I don’t feel like leaving this place.” Chanyeol shared his thoughts while keeping an eye on Toben who explored the bugs and bushes on the way.   
“Maybe not now but over ten, twenty years?”   
“Going back home?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the smaller. “I don’t think we would want to go back after ten years.”   
Kyungsoo stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the view from the bridge.   
“I’m serious, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol hugged him softly from the back, putting his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.   
“What about the families? I don’t think they could come here.” Kyungsoo said after imagining it.   
“Just the two of us. Then we could tell them afterwards.” Chanyeol laughed.   
Kyungsoo turned around to face Chanyeol. “Yeah sure. We go back and talk to our parents, how have you been? Good. Good. We got married by the way.” He said jokingly.   
“Well, not like that but yes. It’s possible, no?” Chanyeol nodded, taking Kyungsoo’s hand to walk further over the bridge.   
“We’ll figure it out.” Kyungsoo nodded, peeking at Chanyeol with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, after a fulfilling nap, Chanyeol decided to go out for a walk with Toben, while Kyungsoo did the dishes and some other house chores.  
“That was a long walk.” Kyungsoo noted as the boys entered their flat.   
Toben, still energetic, greeted Kyungsoo as if he hasn’t seen him in years, which was something Kyungsoo always enjoyed as well.   
“Yeah, he wanted to chase the birds at the park.” Chanyeol chuckled, getting himself a glass of water then went back to the living room where Kyungsoo was playing with Toben.  
“Want to watch a movie later?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Chanyeol for a second only to find him staring at him with a small smile.  
“Sure.” Chanyeol answered, moving his body closer to the smaller, until his arms could be wrapped around his shoulders.   
“I can’t play like this Toben, don’t look at me like that.” Kyungsoo said, as Toben barked at him for stopping.   
“I get jealous too, Toben.” Chanyeol said, patting his dog’s head softly as he placed his head on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
“Come here, puppy.” Kyungsoo opened his arms, to which Chanyeol responded quickly.  
“I’m here.”   
Kyungsoo began laughing as Toben sat down on his lap. “Right. You’re a puppy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but decided to post it.. it has no ending but maybe I'll finish it one day ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌


End file.
